C+VG Issue 5
This issue was dated March 1982 and was priced at 75p Computer Software News Tombstone City by Texas Instruments for the TI99/4 - (20) Southern Command by SSI for the Apple II - (20) Love and Death by Automata for the ZX-81 - (20) Airstrike by English Software for the Atari - (21) Star Wars by Futura Software for the Nascom - (21) Space Debris by Supersoft for the PET - (21) Red Alert for the Apple II - (21) Tank Raid by The Tangerine User Group for the Microtan - (23) Ghost Hunter by Arcade Plus for the Atari - (23) The Six Keys of Tangrin & Tanlan Adventure by Microtanic Software for the Microtan - (23) Reviews Video Screens News Quest for the Rings for the Philips G7000 - (75) Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Cue Ball - Page 26 Loco-Motion (Guttang Gottong) by Konami - Page 26 Snap Jack by Universal - Page 27 Tempest by Atari - Page 27 Tips Moon Cresta by Nichibutsu - Page 26 Adventure by Keith Campbell - 1 page (62) *Adventure by Atari for the Atari 2600 *Wizard's Mountain from the Software House Features Meet our top arcade player - 2 pages (14-15) American Dreams - Robin Bradbeer - 2 pages (66-67) *Astrovision unveil 7 new games for the Astro Professional Arcade - Muncher, Cosmic Raider, The Incredible Wizard, Solar Conqueror, Space Fortress, Quest for the Orb & Pirate's Chase *Table top games from Coleco - Omega Race, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Berzerk & Frogger *Atari sign deal with D.C. to produce Defender, Berzerk and Star Raiders comics. *New games from Atari - Caverns of Mars, Pac-Man & Centipede - Atari 8-bit computers. *New releases from Activision for the Atari 2600 - Stampede, Barnstorming, Grand Prix and Space Shuttle: A Journey Into Space *New Intellivision games from Mattel - Star Strike, Space Hawk, Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, Utopia, Reversi, Sub Hunt, Night Stalker, Tron: Maze-a-Tron, Tron: Deadly Discs, Frog Bog & Royal Dealer *Entex Electronics add four to its handheld range - Treasure Quest, Space Invaders, Select-A-Game and Grand Prix *Mattel introduce six new hand held games - Space Battle, Armor Battle, Formula Racer, Long Bomb Football, Competition Football and Dungeons and Dragons Computer Fantasy. *Imagic comes to terms with Atari to produce Atari 2600 games - Demon Attack, Star Voyager and Trick Shot - also Swords and Serpents for the Intellivision Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Mailbag - 3 pages (7,9,11) *Features letters for and against the Softporn Adventure feature from issue 3. Competition - 1 page (16) The Bugs - 1 page (24) Go - Allan Scarff - 1 page (61) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (65) Graphics - Garry Marshall - 1 page (68) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (70-71) Sounds - David Annal - 1 page (72) Down to Basics - Moira Norrie - 2 pages (76-77) Brainwave - 1 page (79) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (81) Hardcore: All you wanted to know about the Acorn Atom... but were afraid to ask - 2 pages (84-85) : Featuring:- Games Pack 9 - Acornsoft; Astrobirds, Invader Force, 3D Asteroids - Program Power; 747, Atom Invaders, Galaxians - Bug-Byte; Chaser, Space Invaders, Atom Adventure - Hopesoft; Early Warning - A&F Software; Invaders - Hedgehog - Team 4; Invaders - Computer Concepts Software Glossary - 1⅓ pages (86-87) Type-Ins Star Trek III.4 for the Tandy TRS-80 - 7 pages (28-30,32-34,37) Arena for the Sharp MZ-80k - 2 pages (38-39) Dodger for the Apple II - 3 pages (40-41,43) Air Attack for the PET - 3 pages (44-45,48) Reversi for the ZX81 - 3 pages (50-51,53) Octadraw for the Atari - 3 pages (54-56) Entomb for the Atom - 2 pages (58-59) Adverts Games *'Bug-Byte' - Vicmen, Vicgammon, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Star Trek, Invaders, 3D Oxo - Mars Rescue, Atom Invaders, Fruit Machine, Galaxians, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Chess, Golf, 747, Backgammon - page 8 *'Sinclair Research' - Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 1, Sinclair ZX81 Cassette No 4 - page 17 *'Molimerx' - Defend! - page 22 *'Kansas City Systems' - Arcade Missile Command - page 42 *'Addictive Games' - Football Manager - page 49 *'Macronics' - 1k Space Invaders, 1k Breakout, Star Trek, Mission of the Deep, Pontoon - Fruit Machine - page 52 *'Quicksilva' - QS Defender, QS Asteroids - page 52 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, Rox, Ten Superb 3.5 Programs - page 57 *'Control Technology' - Pack 16/1, Pack 16/2, Tape Book 50 - page 60 *'Silversoft' - Star Trek, Games Pack 1, Super-Wumpas, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze - page 63 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX New York, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout - page 63 *'DK'Tronics' - Deflex, 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede - page 64 *'Psion' - Fantasy Games - page 69 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Allan Scarff, Max Bramer, Robin Bradbeer, Keith Campbell, Keith Mott, David Annal, Garry Marshall, Ted Ball, Moira Norrie External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index C+VG Issue 005 C+VG Issue 005 C+VG Issue 005 C+VG Issue 005 C+VG Issue 005 C+VG Issue 005 C+VG Issue 005